dark_reflectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Inferi
Demon worshippers to a vampire, clan Inferi are without a doubt the most hated and reviled vampires in existence, our depths of depravity resulting from a cold and calculating intellect rather than the insanity various lesser minds accuse us of. We seek power unfathomable through worship of those dark things that dwell in the depths of Hell, and work tirelessly towards the day when Satan himself will rise from the Pit and destroy God’s pitiful creation. We organise ourselves into covens typically of three to six vampires, but these groups only meet to conduct profane rituals or discuss urgent matters. Diabolical and secretive, Inferi vampires integrate with Kindred society, seeking to insinuate themselves as respected members of the Consortium or the Via Sanctum, all the while subtly converting other members to demon reverence. In the end, all those vampires who choose not to convert will be devoured or consumed by hellfire. Our Embrace is bestowed upon those driven and intelligent mortals who already have a great interest in the occult, or religious individuals who have fallen from grace. The ceremony through which the Embrace is bestowed is truly horrific in its sacred glory. The mortal is drained almost completely of blood and cast into a pit of rotting human bodies, one of which contains Inferi blood within its heart. If the mortal manages to find and consume the heart in time, immortality is theirs, as are our open arms. Occultists, demonologists and diabolists, we Inferi are true monsters who revel in our eternal damnation. Skilled in the arts of subterfuge and diabolism, we are rightfully honoured as the most vile and debased of all vampirekind. Although our condemned souls recoil in agony from holy iconography and consecrated ground and our skin burns in contact with holy water, we Inferi persist in these modern nights and operate in small covens that seek to raise Satan from the Pit itself and end the world. We integrate with vampire society and other clans, secretly seeking to debase their traditions and subvert the Kine from mere passive livestock to demon cultists. Origin History Modern Nights The Embrace Why you want to be us Your tongue carries the silver touch of the Devil himself. You can manipulate a mind, deceive an enemy and drive home temptation with demonic ease. You can communicate with the bats and the flies and the vermin of the city. You could use them to garner your enemies’ secrets. Or compel them to swarm over and devour him alive. And these are the least of your capabilities: the agonies and torments of the Abyss are at your command and Hellfire flows from your fingertips at will. Why you should fear us We do not care about you. Or your affiliates. Or your world. Ours is the power of the Pit itself and one day soon we shall usher in the destruction of God’s creation. Join us. Or resist, and number yourself amongst those tortured, raped and consumed by our demonic masters when the end comes. Why we should fear ourselves We delve into darkness so profound that it threatens to claim even our profane essence. Our souls are damned and we revel in our further spiritual destruction, but we must be careful. To give in to insanity now would compromise our objectives. Once the end of the world is brought forth, we may ourselves be devoured by the dark. But what other destiny could be more fitting for monsters such as us?